The present invention relates generally to a method of making a pop-up action product from a single, continuous web of material.
Generally speaking, a pop-up action product is a paper device in which a cut-out of a specified shape is movably attached to an internal slide panel member so that lateral movement of the slide panel member results in the "popping up" of the specified shape away from the remainder of the product. The full extension of the slide panel member results in the complete elevation of the specified shape so that it is essentially perpendicular to the remainder of the product. A pop-up action product provides a novel and amusing device. It can be used to suit many purposes, such as a vehicle for promotions, an advertising piece, an informative device, a game of chance, etc.
For many years various advertising and promotional novelties incorporating sliding and pop-out members have been manufactured by various methods. To the best of the applicant's knowledge, however, none of these methods have produced a pop-up action product of the type described, fabricated from an initial single web of material. Such a method of fabricating pop-up action products is preferable in that the employment of a single roll of paper stock affords the convenient feeding of paper in one-pass through the printing and in-line finishing machinery at a high rate of speed. This allows for the production of thousands of pieces per hour, while minimizing both the time and the cost of production.